


Peace Comes Only Once A Day

by WhenTheWorldTurns



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheWorldTurns/pseuds/WhenTheWorldTurns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One walks to bed with a comforting surprise waiting for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace Comes Only Once A Day

He walked into his quarters, letting the doors shut behind him as he pulled his tunic over his head.

Dropping it on the floor created disorder, not what Tain would like. But Tain was gone and all that was left was him.

His body shivered, even with the temperature being as high as he could get it.

All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and forget what had just happened.

Unlacing his shoes and stepping out of them as he walked to the bedroom, pausing only to pull off his socks and drop them on the floor.

Stepping through the threshold of the bedroom, he noticed that the pillows were not where he had left them and that the blankets were pulled off to the side of the bed, as if the occupant of the bed had left to use the refresher.

Hearing the water turn off left a smile on his face, knowing the only other person that would dare to come into his quarters was his lover.

He continued to strip, leaving only his boxers on. His lover came out of the bathroom, his mocha skin glistening with water droplets that had been haphazardly splashed on.

Smiling, he put out his palm, awaiting his lover to join him in a press that would ease the claustrophobia that had emerged from his banishment to this dreaded station.

As he walked toward his lover, their palms pressed with their fingers intertwining.

Sensing his discomfort, his lover led him to bed where all sensations left him.

Dropping onto his bed, he curled into his lovers embrace, letting all of his anguish and fear dissipate as the chronometer ticked its silent beat.

It was the only time that he felt at peace.

Not with others glancing into his shop and whispering, thinking that he couldn't hear them.

Not when he sat down at the replimat, with a PADD in his hand and a glass of Red Leaf Tea on the table.

His lover shivered, with the blanket covering primarily him.

He gently replaced over both of them and let his eyes close.

Sleep came easily to him now.

 


End file.
